


not the wrong kind of people

by mitch23k



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: petyr is creepy af, this is a mismash of book canon and show canon btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitch23k/pseuds/mitch23k
Summary: Alayne Stone doesn't know Shae, but she mourns her.





	not the wrong kind of people

“She was servicing Lord Tywin when he found her,” her lord father was explaining. “You understand?”

Alayne nodded. She was a lowborn woman, of course she knew what such things meant. A thousand years ago, a hundred miles away, when she had had bright red hair and been betrothed to a king, she would have blushed and been offended by the suggestion.

But she was Alayne now.

Alayne shouldn’t have even asked her father about the maid. She hadn’t known her. But a visiting lord had mentioned Tyrion Lannister’s flight in passing and she couldn’t help the question bubbling from her lips later that evening, when she and Petyr were alone. _What happened to Shae?_

Her father had chastised her for bringing up such a thing, then took mercy on her inquiries. “Tyrion used the chain she wore around her neck to strangle her.”

Alayne felt her breath halt.

They’d been fiendish to each other at the beginning, but Sansa Stark had been courteous and charming. She’d won people over before. Shae had threatened to kill Petyr if he’d touched her. She’d told Sansa Stark to not trust anyone. She’d wept for her when new of Robb Stark’s death reached King’s Landing and tried to make her eat afterwards.

Alayne hadn’t forgotten any of that, try as she might.

Her father was studying her face, taking in her reaction. Alayne steadied herself. She was a foolish little girl anymore - Alayne Stone was a women grown and flowered, one-and-seven. She was an entrancer, a liar. Alayne Stone wouldn’t have any personal feelings for dead maid in a city she’d never been to.

“That was ill done, my lord,” Alayne said instead of sobbing. “That women was no danger to the Imp.”

“She’d betrayed his confidences, lied to the whole court to shame him-”

“She was just trying to survive,” Alayne argued hotly. “She was good, she didn’t want to do any of those things! What could she have done, refused Lord Tywin and be killed? What would you have of her?”

Petyr leaned back, smiled his wicked smile, the one that had once frightened Sansa Stark. “Yes,” he said, nodding. “She was just trying to survive. We all must do what we have to to survive, my sweet.” He trailed past her, his hand brushing ever so lightly against her breast.

She didn’t recoil as she once might have. Shae would have slit his throat if she had seen.

Petyr strode away and Alayne laid down in her bed, dressing in the spare nightclothes Mya had gifted her. She dreamed of a foreign beauty defending a young wolf in the forest against grumpkins and Others and evil princes and when she woke up in the morning, Alayne Stone wept for a women she didn’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously in the books shae and sansa are not as close as they are in the show, so i combined their relationship and her cause of death with sansa's vale storyline in AFFC
> 
> anyway any sansa warriors want to go kill littlefinger with me?? it's what shae would have wanted


End file.
